collision of worlds
by epic insanity666
Summary: All of creation has been merged as one, forced by an unknown power of unknown origin, with this threat at large with an unknown agenda, a dimensional traveler is set out onto the new world to fight Evil, at any cost. This came to me when reading "the Spider" from I'mjusttryingtofindmyway, its really good, read it.
1. Chapter 1

Cluster F*ck of worlds

"Well, this seems to be an… odd Occurrence, Azmuth?"

"Indeed it does, Paradox"

Siting in this very room, were two of the greatest minds of time and space, Professor Paradox, an adrift time traveller, and Azmuth, the first thinker, and the very thing they stared at, safely in a special bunker on Galvan Prime, a special anomaly that seemed to only effect Earth on a cosmic level.

"Staring at the sight of Earth with a plain look, Inside though, Paradox was worried as his memories were shuffled themselves, with all traces of Ben Tennyson slowly being reduced to nothing.

It didn't help when The capsule of the Original Omnitrix appeared in the Bunker, steaming red hot like it just entered orbit before even it's capsule shifted in designs, appearing an array of shapes such as a cube, a triangle, heck even an infinity sign.

Turning back to the sight with more worry as his memories were switched with an array of people, and other species that all came to one word stretched among them.

'What dimension did we appear in?'

Cybertronian, Petrosapian, Vulpemancer, Martians, all known and unknown species were being herded into one dimension, All of the known alien species of their now possible old dimension, also in the mix.

Turning to Azmuth as he had a look of thought, Paradox perked up suddenly as memories of future events came into view, a battle, all species fighting against something, something a man with wolf ears knew of.

Frowning as he tried to call this unknowns name, he suddenly found himself intrigued as this unknown held the Omnitrix, well the one… someone had, who had it before?

Groaning while trying to recall the original user of the Omnitrix, Paradox found himself staring at many of the aliens in the Omnitrix, standing as shades around this Faunus?, yes that's what this man called himself, a wolf faunus.

Blinking as his mind reeled back at remembering a roaring skull of rage, Paradox fell to his knees as he felt a ripple through the whole dimension as one more memory flashed before him.

"The Justice League, we must Aid the Justice League!" turning to Azmuth as he turned to Paradox, he had a frown of confusion before his eyes focused.

"You saw these flash's as well I take it?" Giving a nod to the first thinker, Paradox noticed the Galvan looking over the Omnitrix with a frown, finding new aliens on the selection wheel.

"We must find this unknown, if he can repair the dimensional barriers, then we may have hope" looking forward, Paradox frowned in worry for the future events ahead.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

The city lights of Gotham were abuzz with activity as The nightlight came to glow, the denizens of Gotham knowing full well how dangerous the night of Gotham could be, for the innocent and the criminal.

Even though it was silent and peaceful, it wouldn't last long.

For a war was approaching.

Overlooking an old alleyway where a homeless man slept peacefully, the German Sheperd sleeping beside him perked up suddenly with a warning growl reverberating from it's throat until it barked, waking the man from his slumber he blinked his eyes while rubbing his dogs neck.

"Easy Murphy, we haven't done anything wrong" moving to sit more comfrtoably, the flash of a light gained his attention from further down the alleyway, frowning at seeing nothing he went to sleep once more until he jumped as a spark of lightning exploded form nowhere, striking a passing car onto it's roof, he watched as arcs of lightning erupted from nowhere before they opened the, well empty space into a vortex, followed by a figure stepping out with ash particles falling off of him.

Watching the figure shake itself of the ashes on him, the Man stared as the figure stood to show he wore a vest beneath a leather jacket, gun holsters on both legs thighs, his boots sported steel caps designed to look like paws, the most notable thing about the man though, were the horns standing atop the skull helmet that stared forward with crimson orbs before they flashed to a soft gold colour.

Cracking his neck the man spoke while bringing out a hand-cannon that had a chitin look.

"**Alright, Let's see what fucked with the Dimensions**"


	2. Chapter 2

Well, this is awkward

When the world is unknowingly approaching a war on the galactic scale, people would give a lot of reason to panic, but not Azmuth, for at the moment he was adding many additions to the Omnitrix, Paradox working on Earth in search of this unknown hero, he was at work with many of his agents working into overdrive in collecting samples to bolster the Omnitrix's arsenal.

Until he was interrupted by a Galvanic Mechamorph.

"Master Azmuth, we have tracked this unknown on Earth as you have asked" turning to the Mechamorph after setting his tools down, he hopped off his station to follow the Mechamorph.

Giving the Mechamorph a look of surprise at it being three years of searching, he set a code into the Terminal before exiting it.

"Show me, please" letting himself get lifted up by the Mechamorph, it carried him to a station where it showed the figure sleeping at a campsite, watching the scene to see the figure step out of the alleyway, Azmuth immediately recognised the visual of this unknowns battle attire, he gave a nod while sending a signal to the Omnitrix pod.

"Keep a tracker on this unknown, prep the Omnitrix for transportation…" hopping off of his perch, he turned to the Mechamorph with a determined look.

"We leave for Earth tomorrow"

Moving to prep himself for the travel an alarm blared, moving to a Terminal Azmuth was shown a ship on approach, making him growl in anger and disgust.

"Vilgax, Prepare for emergency evacuation, send the Pod now!" getting a nod from the Mechamorph it turned and ran at a dead sprint while Azmuth turned to save all his work.

Until he turned to a set of nicely clean shoes, looking up to Paradox he grumbled.

"Nice to see you on a time like this" moving to save his work Azmuth found himself looking at his data saved, turning to an amused Paradox the Galvan sighed while being lifted up from the ground.

"I hope you don't mind but I also helped evacuate the planet, and I also brought an… amusing character" moving at a leisure speed of walking, Azmuth would have raised an eyebrow if he had them.

"And just who did you bring to Galvan Prime?"

"An odd robot called an Exo, a fairly laid back fellow who likes to gamble" stopping at hearing a gunshot, Paradox looked down to his watch with an amused look.

"Hmm, seems he did beat my guess time"

"Paradox, just who did you bring to my planet!?"

"A Hunter called Cayde 6"

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Sitting on his throne with a permanent glare known to himself, Vilgax watched his ship approach Galvan Prime.

Clawing his chairs arms he narrowed his eyes at seeing a figure walking on a rooftop below.

Frowning at the sight Vilgax went to order his annihilation until the figure threw his right hand up, igniting a golden glow the unknown fired a projectile that shook Vilgax's ship, causing alarms to blare, moving to order repairs, Vilgax watched a Pod get shot into space, clenching his hands as it vanished into a wormhole, he yelled in rage.

"Have all scanners search for that Pod" turning to the nuisance below he growled in anger.

"And dispose of this Weakling!" moving to sit on his throne once more the ship jerked with Vilgax face planting onto his comfy chair, grumbling in annoyance as his ship was forced to flee from multiple shots.

"Damn WHOEVER YOU ARE!"

Letting out a chuckle while the ship began to flee, Cayde-6 turning to Paradox and Azmuth, giving a bow to the first thinker, Cayde spoke.

"So any of you know where I am and how I got here?"

* * *

Setting himself on the comfy bed on the campsite, the Faunus snored lightly with a coat lying over him protectively, his pair of boots to his right and his right arm over his eyes, the sound of thunder above made Loki Fenris snort awake, groaning with a rub to his eyes.

Licking his lips to soothe the dryness his gold eyes blinked at seeing a fastly approaching streak in the night sky, blinking at the sight Loki squinted his eyes before he flinched as another merge happened, growling in annoyance of another world fusing with this new one he fell off of his cot, failing to notice the shooting star zoom towards his location.

Standing up while holding his head, he looked up in time to see the Star crash behind the tree line ahead of him.

Leaving the wolf staring at the sight before bringing out his Hand-cannon Cerberus.

Ignoring the many campers rushing to see what made the racket, Loki moved through the bush with his weapon ready, hiding behind a tree, he snuck a look around the crash site… to see a crater smoking.

Frowning at the sight with a sense of Déjà vu, Loki approached the crater to see a child hood memory… a circular canister from Ben 10.

Holstering his weapon to bring his hands up in a prayer, holding back his fan boy mode, he looked around the area before climbing into the Crater, stopping himself from falling onto the Ball of Metal, he approached carefully while trying to remember how Ben had gotten this goldmine before the shitty reboots kicked in.

Humming in thought Loki went to tap the ball before it opened, startling Loki who looked inside to the green glow, smiling like a child on their birthday he went to grab the Omnitrix.

Only to yelp as it lunged and clamped onto his left wrist, followed by Loki trying to rip the Watch off, even with his enhanced strength he flinched as another pulse surged over the dimension.

"GRRR, Son of a bitch, whoever is doing this is starting to piss me off" standing up while holding his head, Loki looked to the pod before he jumped as the Omnitrix came to life with a hologram of Azmuth.

"Ok, when did it have this feature?" Loki all but whispered as Azmuth was shown typing quickly before standing at attention, seemingly staring at Loki as he stood.

"Judging by what the vocal processors heard you say, you know of this Tool?" giving a nod to Azmuth, Loki had a stunned look on his face.

"Well, this makes it easier I guess, allow me to Introduce myself, My Name is-"

"Your name is Azmuth the first thinker, leader of Galvan Prime, and inventor of this Omnitrix, trust me I know more than I should" looking to the Watch as it cycled through various silhouettes, Loki took notice to Several that caught his attention.

'Is that a Trasnformer?'

"Well, this does speed things up a bit, anyway before I get interrupted again, A colleague and I have come to a startling discovery not but a seven months of Earth time ago"

Listening to Azmuth now with a stern attention, Loki stood straighter.

"As you have no doubt notice, The world is changing, Earth growing in size to accommodate the rise in population, cities appearing from nowhere, Planets appearing as well, a Galaxy just now next door, My Colleague had reported that he spotted you in his memories of the future… a future riddled with a war, a war you are the centre of" giving the Galvan a look with a raised eyebrow, Loki went to speak until he stopped.

"What exactly happens that sparks the powder keg?"

"It is unclear at the moment, But Rest asure, You will have our full support to avoid this danger, with the Justice League… and the Avengers" staring at Azmuth with a look of awe, Loki looked around with an urge to cheer, bringing his mouth to his right arm he gave a muffled cheer before turning back to Azmuth.

The Galvan sporting a raised eyebrow, if that is an eyebrow, staring at Loki who took a deep breath he spoke.

"The two hero groups you mentioned just now… I am a huge fan of those in my home dimension" seeing Azmuth give a slow nod, he spoke.

"Very well then, since you have a small understanding of the Omnitrix, I will trust you to remain at least be an adult with it… I will arrive on earth in one month, please try not to destroy half the planet?" seeing Loki wince at a memory, Azmuth frowned in worry before the transmission cut off, Leaving Loki in place before he began to fiddle with the watch, showing a childish glee long thought forgotten.

Finding a certain silhouette, a green flash stretched over the area.


	3. Chapter 3

Meeting some faces

Sitting on a bus heading to new York was the last thing Loki would have found himself doing giving his powers and skills, but like always, laziness wins over anything… unless you've spent the previous day running none stop.

Rubbing his face to rid his eyes of sleep, Loki looked out the window to the wondrous city of New York, manhattan.

And the first thing he spots is a Tower with "Stark" on the side, staring at the sign as a building moved into view, Loki looked to the seat ahead of him with a raised eyebrow.

So he was also in the MCU, shrugging as the bus moved to the lane to exit the highway, Loki stared out the window, bringing up a camera to take snapshots with the many tourists until the buss came to a stop, waiting for the tour group to exit the bus, Loki looked to the Omnitrix with a pondering look.

Standing up while fiddling with it, he fixed the hat he currently wore to hide his wolf ears, moving off of the bus to take in the sights of Manhattan, Loki let out a sigh while moving off of the road side.

Walking through the streets of Manhattan with a smile, he was moving from Marvel known buildings.

For example, the Wakanda embassy, the Baxter building, surprisingly no Avenger mansion, yet.

Snapping a shot of the Lady of Liberty with a smile, Loki enjoyed the silence until his ears twitched to the distant sound of explosions, turning with a frown, Loki looked to the busy streets away before an explosion shook the ground, making those not paying attention stagger, Loki let out a groan of annoyance as a winged man flew around a building, looking like Spider-man's vulture, he went to take a shot with the camera before he noticed to figures web swing around the bend, looking through his camera to zoom in, Loki spotted, Spider-gwen and Peter Parker chasing Vluture who tossed an explosive at the web swinging duo.

And seeing Vulture loosing them, Loki let his eyes glow, ripping his Captain America hat off he gave chase, startling those close by with his burst of speed, Loki was running full sprint at a wall before he leaned back, making those look twice as he began to run _UP!._

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Standing before a terminal showing New York at its current time, Nick Fury The Samuel L Jackson one, rubbed his chin at seeing the two spiders chase Vulture, he was about to call off the screen until he noticed a third pursuer running on the rooftops.

Zooming in to see the unknown land into a roll, he watched as the clothing on the individual rose off of him like fire before settling into a completely different outfit.

"Have Agent Romanoff investigate this new one" pointing to the unknown with an Agent nodding, they began to type on another screen as Nick watched with full interest as the unknown ran alongside the chase with inhuman speeds.

* * *

Dodging to the left with a web swing as one of Vultures explosives missed her, Gwendolyn Stacey gave an annoyed yell at Vulture who gave a mocking laugh as he gained distance.

Shooting another web to a building Gwen was about to give chase until she heard a yell of surprise from where her web had landed, seeing a figure falling from the rooftop, she shot two webs at the man who thrashed about in his descent, seeing him at a safe distance, Gwen shot a web at the man's back, catching him to help him she blinked as the man latched onto the glass wall.

Hearing him growl, Gwen flinched as he looked up with red orbs on the eye socket of a skull mask, gulping as the two shared a short stare down the man gave a thumbs up before leaping upward, making Gwen stare at the sight of surprise, she narrowed her masks lenses before following back to her pursuit, seeing Vulture struggling to nail Peter as he swung around, the new guy was nowhere in sight as she joined her male counterpart of Spider powers with a crouch.

"Where did you go?" looking around for the new guy, the mocking laughter of Vulture didn't help her annoyance as she turned to Peter.

"I hit someone with a web by accident, and now he's somewhere around here" giving Gwen a look, Peter went to speak until he heard Vulture give a bird like "Squawk"

Leaning out of their cover to see what happened, they stared at the sight of Vulture being bullride in the air, showing Loki to be in his old Rogue Huntsmen gear, his skull helmet with a set of curved horns a new addition from his time in beacon and Remnant.

Holding onto Vulture with a woop, Loki let go for a second as he flew up, before falling down with a hand grabbed Vultures right wing, making the man yelp again as they fell to the roof below, with Loki throwing Vulture into an Air-con unit.

Allowing Loki to land on his feet, approaching Vulture who swayed as he stood up, Loki now stood before him, followed by Peter and gwen to land behind him.

"Well, that was a quick take down" ignoring Peter's quip, Loki glared down to the paling Vulture as he stared up to see death.

Reaching down to lift Vulture by the throat, Loki contemplated on how to deal with this prick before he grinned beneath his helmet, grabbing Vulture by the shoulders, Peter and Gwen went to approach to tie up Vulture for pick up until they jumped as Loki gave a mighty headbutt to Vultures head, doing two more he gave a growl as he reeled back for one more, which he put too much strength into as he sent Vulture back down in a heap, cracking his neck as he turned to the duo as they took fighting poses, Loki turned back to Vulture before shrugging.

"**Might have put too much strength into that last one**" seeing the two deadpan at him, peter tilted to look at an unconscious Vulture, Peter winced at the obvious dent now in his skull, he turned back to Loki who stared at Gwen with his hands on his hips.

Letting out a whistle Loki spoke.

"**Damn, you nail the skin tight suit, the hoodie adds more style**" looking down at himself, Loki shrugged as a hoodie manifested in place of his coat, making them share a look before Gwen shrugged, turning to the new guy they turned further to see him approach a ledge.

"hey wait!" turning to Gwen as he moved to step off the roof, Loki turned to them as a Shield drone watched in a hiding spot.

"**What's wrong?**" turning to Gwen as she now noticed his build, she went to speak but only stuttered, making peter roll his eyes in amusement.

"Who are you, is what my companion wanted to ask" seeing Loki look down in thought, the wolf pondered his options before he spoke.

"**The names Fenris, be seeing you often I hope**" with that he hopped off the ledge, leaving the two spider heroes staring as a green flash appeared below, making them blink before they jumped as a mothlike being hovered from below, giving a salute before vanishing.

The two hearing an excite yet childish laugh that faded.

Leaving the two in place before they turned to each other.

"So I take it the multiverse is having a little convergence seeing as you're here and not in your own universe?" seeing Gwen shrug, he sighed.

"Do you think the others will be around?"

"I hope so, Miles still owes me a date" giving a snort of amusement, they failed to see the drone fly away.

**AN: Loki Fenris, this is to answer a review from a guest, he's an OC from my story Salvation of Remnant, forced to travel dimensions with a self entitled vow to keep other worlds in order, this stories dimensions fusing together is a major event for him.**

**second AN: Murphy is the dog from the first chapter, dogs get called murphy right?.**


	4. Chapter 4

Livin' like a Cybertronian

Swerving to the right with a laugh while firing at a squad of police cars, a duo of bank robbers drove like they were kings, taking pot shots at those brave enough to stare, the sounds of screams made them both laugh, the riflemen, wearing a blue shirt with a pair of black pants, hoisted his LMG in the air as he sat back down, laughing hysterically as a police car swerved into a parked car with it's front filled with bullet holes, the duo were near free roam until the driver frowned at hearing the revving of a very loud Bugatti, looking in the rearview mirror, the sight of a black Bugatti sporting tribal decals over it's paintjob, it's hood sporting an exhaust that roared as it approached.

**TERRORBYTE - DECEPTICON (feat. Frankie Palmeri)**

"Ay, we got a brave guy here, knock him dead!" patting his friend on the back, the man climbed out to take aim at the driver before he blinked at an odd sight.

Uh, Frank, their no driver!" looking in the rearview mirror with an incredulous look, the man's eyes widened as a set of miniguns shifted on the hood, spinning warningly.

"SHIT!" swerving down a street, barely missing a group of people who yelled at them before jumping as the Bugatti sped after them with a drift, failing to hear a very dangerous laugh the miniguns popped up to aim at the car, ignoring the bullets peppering it's paintjob, the hail of bullets tore the cars back tires into shreds, popping the back open to shower the street in money while the car swerved into a collision, sending it into the air above civilians.

Making them scream in terror until a pair of mechanical hands grabbed the car's roof, making all watching stand in shock as a mechincal behemoth of a robot dropped the useless car with a huff, dusting it's digits of dust and whatnot, the robot stood over the car to watch the men climbed out, moving to aim their weapons until they were shown the very intimidating barrel of an oversized hand-cannon.

Staring at the face plate of the robot, the two gulped as seeing a skull peering down upon them, red optics glaring down at them.

"**Try it, I dare you!"** flinching at the angry Australian voice from a beast, the two slowly dropped their weapons to kneel down with their hands behind their back, just as Spider man landed on the car roof.

"Damn, you work fast, eh, Headcase?" turning to the spider with a knowing grin, the Cybertronian form of Loki stood with his very build an image of his blood and bone form, his chassis sporting a grey collar with black mixed in, the only colour was from the trench coat like cape over his back, sporting the paint job of the Bugatti, Loki grinned sharp teeth while a target on his forehead glowed red with the decepticon logo in the middle.

Turning to the sounds of police sirens, Loki turned to Spider man as he webbed up the thieves who complied without complaint due to the weapon aimed at them.

Sparing another glance at the approaching police, Headcase crouched down while turning back into his Bugatti form, revving for Peter's attention his lights flicked on and off before speeding away, leaving Peter waving to the Omnitrix enhanced Cybertronian revved up in speed.

"That is one cool robot" turning to the driver, Peter couldn't help but nod in agreement before turning to the police.

"We'll take it from here, Spiderman. Thanks" nodding to the officer as they took the duo away, Peter looked up to see Gwen staring after where Headcase drove away.

Failing to notice three of drones following the speeding vehicle.

One SHIELD, the Cybertronian in origin, and one for the Justice league.

* * *

Stepping out of the apartments bathroom with a towel draped over his shower, Loki ran a hand through his hair with a sigh, sporting a pair of sweatpants, the wolf sat down on a couch with the TV on, showing a news report of his recent shot at being a badass robot, Loki reached down and popped open a can of Jack Daniels, gulping down the rising foam with his eyes glued to the TV, Loki let out a sigh while resting back.

"Ahh, feels good to kick back" leaning back with his head setting in place, his wolf ears twitched to his neighbours drinking habits.

Sighing as Jessica Jones was a wonderful sense of alcoholic, looking to the door before his own can, Loki sighed while getting up, approaching his door at hearing footsteps approaching his door, Loki opened the door to see Jessica herself mid reach of his door knob, placing a can in hand she looked at the can before opening it to scull it, following Loki inside to sit on his couch.

"Door broken down again?" turning to him with a pout, Jessica spoke with a grouch.

"Yup, landlord raided my apartment" turning to her now as the news went on, Loki spoke.

"I have a spare bedroom, feel free to use it" seeing her raise the can to him in toast, Loki chuckled at her response.

"Congratulations you saint, I'll hold you to that offer" following that was a comforting silence, with Loki in mid way of taking a drink before his eyes caught sight of one thing familiar on the news as the Headline came up.

"in latest news, the Largest online game of Pc has taken an amazing turn as fans rally in awe at the news and announcement of their favoured game being labelled as real after day three of these odd tremors and energy spikes the world has been experiencing" watching the news anchor moved aside, Loki spat out his drink at seeing none other then champions from League of Legends on screen looking at the camera in curiosity, mostly Jinx of all people hopping in the back ground in excitement, while the one being interviewed, Ahri, for some reason in her cinematic Pop star look, sat with a serene smile at being on camera.

"I wonder what they think of the Hentai on the internet?" spitting out his beer to laugh hysterically, Jessica gave a snort.

Turning back to the Tv, her eyes widened at what was next said.

"We've also decided to send our own government officials to set up trade routes, I'm one of them if you should know" seeing Loki spin so fast, Jessica winced at the sound of his neck popping from the sudden movement.

"Really, Do you know which city you will be visiting?" seeing Ahri look down in thought, she perked up with a smile

"I heard new York is quite interesting this year, especially these super heroes popping up" seeing Loki get up to clean his apartment, Jessica had a look of amusement as she watched the TV as lists of those participating were set on screen.

"Oh hey, their sending the sheriff of Piltover" hearing a crash behind her, Jessica turned with a raised eyebrow to see Loki draped beneath an Ahri poster made into a blanket, leaving the most badass motherfucker Jessica knew, looking like a motherfucking Fanboy.

"What, I main Ahri?" shaking her head with a sigh, Jessica went for another swig as the Reporter said the champions to arrive to New York… in one week from now.

Followed by Loki's NYPD radio coming to life.

"All units, be advised, we have a 10-10 in progress between Spider man and an unknown hostile in Time Square, all units Al-"

Turning to Jessica who sighed, Loki moved to his room to drape the blanket on his bed, shrugging as he approached his window, he turned to Jessica as his horned skull helmet formed over his head.

"**The spare bedrooms prepped for a night, please don't cause another incident with the landlord**" with that he dived out with Jessica sighing, looking to her empty beer, she looked to Loki's fridge as it somehow glowed with a godly hum, making her smirk widely.

* * *

Landing on a rooftop over looking time square for the current fight, Loki looked over the area before he jumped as an explosion echoed, showing a smoke cloud rising from a broken Ad screen, Loki watched Peter fly into view before web swinging away.

Leaving Loki to gawk at seeing Barricade from the Transformer movie, except he had an Transformers prime design to his body, though he was as bulky as, well, as bulkhead from that series.

"Hey, I thought Headcase was the only robot in New York!?" ducking behind cover while cycling through the Omnitrix for Headcase' form, Loki turned to barricade as he spoke.

"If you want to see your pathetic lifes tomorrow, fleshling, Tell me where this headcase is so I may punish him for even protecting your miserable planet!" glaring with red eyes at the bastards insult, Loki pressed the dial down, ignoring the feeling of his flesh and blood being replaced with metal and energon, Loki opened his red optics as he stood up from his hiding spot, walking out into the open with a glare directed to the Decepticon, Barricade noticed his arrival with a scowl.

"So you finally show yourself, Traitor!" standing with his arms crossed, Loki in his Headcase persona, spoke with a shrug.

"The only traitor to Cybertron is you and Megafaggot who brought it to chaos" glaring at a seething Barricade who held a spiked flail, Loki reached for his dual hand-cannons, waiting for the decepticon to make a move, Loki spoke to Spider man who looked between the two.

"Spider, keep the civillians safe, this robot death match is between me and drama queen here" seeing peter move to protest, Barricade snarled at the two.

"Headcase-" turning to Peter with a smile, Loki spoke.

"Trust me, this will be a messy brawl" with that Loki exploded into motion, unleashing his two cybertronian hand-cannons, Barricade swung his flail, easily deflecting the energon rounds until he realised what Loki was planning.

Letting out a pained growl as Loki shoulder charged him into a building, Loki went to aim his guns if not for Barricade to smack his arms wide before kicking Headcase back, allowing him to advance and backhand the omnitrix cybertronian into a building.

Leaving Loki spitting out energon blood, he turned to Barricade advancing towards him, mechashifting another flail, Loki scanned the weapon with a grin.

Rolling out of the way of a flail, he made his own to swing it into Barricade's chassis, sending the brute down the road, Loki aimed his Hand-cannons, firing them like a machine gun, Barricade roared as a small silver being emerged from his back, making Headcase aim and fire a round, the little shit dodged with ease as it rushed towards Headcase who stomped on the little thing, not realising the distraction, loki looked up in time to get a flail to the chest, the spikes digging into his chassis, he let out a growl while firing a round into Barricades own chassis, leaving them both leaking Energon, but seeing barricade grin viciously, Loki felt his chassis rip open as the flail was yanked out of it, the little thing rushing to Barricade as he stood up, walking off the wound, Loki coughed up energon as he was forced to sit up by the throat, looking up to barricade's own look of victory, Loki stared at his red optics before he began to laugh, making Barricade blink his optics in confusion before he raised a hand to end Loki, failing to see a blue femme running up behind him until he felt feet running up his back, turning his head Barricade felt the beautiful form of Arcee's blue coloured foot slam into his face plate, sending him flying while Arcee caught Headcase as he groaned, aiming his right hand-cannon at Barricade he fired it with a scowl, making Barricade yell in anger, Arcee dragged Headcase behind cover, letting him dab a hand in his wound, he sighed as it began to treat itself, leaning to look at barricade as he hid behind a news stand store, Loki raised an eyebrow he turned to Arcee who ducked behind cover, turning her bright blue optics to him, he gave a nod of greeting, which looked far to casual for her liking.

"Are you even taking this seriously, your bleed-" seeing his wounds stitch themselves together with a blue green glow, Loki looked to his right hand that held the Omnitrix hourglass symbol, seeing the green level still high in use, he lowered his right digit down before chuckling.

"-ding?"

"Darlin, I do this every day" turning to get up with Cerberus aimed, the hand-cannon fired with a roar like sound, missing Barricade an inch, Loki scowled as his optics flashed gold, holstering Cerberus to drop on all fours, Arcee watched in awe and confusion as Loki became a Cybertronian wolf, sporting a set of AA-guns on his hind legs, Loki leaned back to let out a mechanical howl that made Barricade flinch, moving to take aim he froze to gawk as Loki rushed at him, the two guns firing at Barricade who stood to run, only for Loki to leap onto his back to bite down on his neck, making the Decepticon yell in anger and fear as Energon began to be drained from him.

Seeing Loki's teeth digging in with a vacuum sound, Barricade groaned as his movements began to become sluggish, dropping down with a groan, Loki released the Decepticon to return to his alt form, standing over Barricade with Cerberus levelled with his head, three rounds ended his terror at once, leaving Headcase with Arcee who stared at him in awe.

Turning to her with a bored look, Arcee stood awkwardly until Headcase smirked.

"If you want to speak, follow me, SPIDER, COAST IS CLEAR!" turning to the crowd of people, Arce quickly shifted into her motorcycle form, followed by Headcase in his Bugatti form before he sped off, Arcee following behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Meeting legends

Sitting within a warehouse he had purchased, Loki sat on a crate with his right arm draped over a knee, Arcee stared at the Faunus with a look of uncertainty, especially with knowing the Omnitrix, the legendary Omnitrix of Azmuth, sat within the grasp of an unknown individual.

"So, Mind telling me what brought you to New York?" seeing the Femme blink with a look of thought, she sighed while moving to a more comfortable position.

"Recon, to well…" gesturing to him with a left digit, she looked to the Omnitrix with uncertainty.

"To see if the Cybertronian here was a Con or Autobot" seeing Loki shrug, he looked to the watch before standing up.

"So now that you know the mystery bot is a Faunus, what will you do now?" seeing her metaphorically bite her lip in thought, Arcee spoke.

"Usually I am to bring you to base for protection, but seeing you as a Cybertronian and lift a piece of truck like it was nothing as you are now… I have no idea" seeing her shrug, Loki snorted in amusement before his phone pinged.

Looking down to it he saw it report a crime in progress, moving to check it out until another ping came to show Peter and Gwen dealing with it.

Sitting back down as Arcee stared at him in curiosity, Loki held his phone up.

"Tells me of current crimes being committed, it's a vigilante thing" seeing her nod in slight understanding, she looked around the warehouse to see its interior sporting major repair work, some spots burnt, some withered… others covered by what she could describe as a Petrosapians crystals.

"What exactly did you do here?" seeing Loki look up from his tinkering, he looked around before shrugging, raising the Omnitrix, he was about to speak until a calm voice spoke with an air of amusement.

"Testing the Omnitrix and to familiarise himself with its arsenal" spinning to the owner of the voice with their weapons primed, Loki frowned at recognising the one and only Professor Paradox from Ben alien force.

"Professor Paradox?" seeing the man give a look of surprise he looked down to his pocket watch with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm, this is odd this is our first time meeting, how do you know me?" seeing Loki lower his weapon with a wide smile, he spoke with a shrug while fidgeting with Cerberus.

"A Tv show I grew up watching that involved this" raising the Omnitrix with a smile full of childish joy, Paradox spoke with surprise.

"Well, I guess all worlds converging have to be connected someway or another" shrugging while approaching the two, Paradox spoke to Arcee with a smile.

"I see one of your future teammates here, but where is the Kitsune?" giving Paradox a raised eyebrow, Loki approached a duffel bag as his clothing flaked away into a black shirt with the jeans remaining the same while a pair of fingerless leather gloves formed over his hands.

"By Kitsune do you mean Ahri of Runeterra, cause if what you mention, she hasn't arrived yet?" turning to Paradox as he stood in place, his eyes glazed over in thought before he perked up.

"I suggest waiting at the pier on the arrival date, those so called friends of Humanity will attempt to disrupt this peaceful interaction" sighing in disappointment while moving the duffel bag onto his right shoulder, Loki spoke while moving to the warehouses front entrance.

"Is there anything humanity can do to unfuck itself?" turning to Paradox as he adopted a look of thought he spoke.

"Well, in one timeline the movie purge did get given in as a possible solution, even the hunger games, cruel fate those two worlds imploded on themselves" seeing Loki wince at understanding that, he pulled the door open wide enough for Arcee to fit through, turning to the beautiful femme, Loki spoke.

"You coming?" seeing her perk up at the question she transformed into her bike form before rolling outside, Loki turned to paradox to see him gone, raising an eyebrow he turned to see the man himself waiting beside Arcee.

"Well, come on, you aren't getting younger" shaking his head at the immortal, Loki set the Duffel on the back seat of Arcee before climbing on himself, feeling the leather in a comfy way, he reached for the handles with a smirk, wondering how Jack got this beast of a femme so easily.

"Also, I recommend looking over the city at night time, It'll help you find another teammate" giving the time traveller a raised eyebrow, Loki shrugged while forming his skull helmet on as he revved Arcee's engine, making her yelp at the sudden start.

Turning to Paradox, Loki spoke.

"Any other hints on who'll be on this team I'm gonna make?"

Seeing Paradox look up, he spoke with a smile.

"You' ll know them as soon as you meet them" following his gaze with a frown, Loki took notice to a very familiar shape running along the rooftops.

Squinting to focus, Loki's eyes glowed before he leaned back with a laugh, seeing Daredevil running along the rooftops.

Turning to Paradox the doctor was nowhere in sight, leaving the cybertronian and Faunus in the street before Loki shrugged, grabbing both of Arcee's handles he revved once with Arcee yelling at him to stop it as they sped forward.

* * *

"LOKI, I SWEAR TO PRIMUS!" laughing was his only answer to Arcee's angry yelp of surprise as they swerved through traffic, popping a wheelie against her better handling, Loki spoke with his helmet forming a tongue like a dog.

"Arcee, you gotta live a little, enjoy the moment!" swerving to the right with a roar of Arcee's engines, Loki laughed loudly.

"Have you never driven a bike before!?"

"There was this time I rode a hoverbike, but that's about it!" turning to the left with a cheer as he made Arcee drift somehow, Loki was about to slow down to park in a public garage until his Police radio came to life, reporting a robbery… by Two face.

Screeching to a stop on the side of the road with Arcee trying hard not to yell at Loki, she stopped however at looking at the pop up on his phone, looking up he shrugged with his Fenris gear appearing over his well filled form.

"Arcee, do you know where the New York Mellon is?" waiting for a response from the femme she gave a hum of affirmative.

"Yes, I passed it a couple of times, why?"

"We're gonna stop a heist, let's ride" with that the femme sped off towards the bank Loki had set his GPS to.

And what greeted them was the sight of two garbage trucks keeping the roller doors from collapsing closed.

Setting off with Arcee following in her robot form, they hid behind a dumpster.

"So, how exactly are we gonna take these guys down?" bringing out Cerberus with another hand-cannon, Loki spoke.

"I'll drive them out, and if possible, you know them out, though leave the guy with a nasty sun burn to me, I have something special planned for him" seeing her shift her right hand into a blaster, she set it to stun as Loki moved towards the entrance.

Looking around the truck with his weapons aimed, Loki stopped at hearing a craggly voice give orders.

"We're making a withdrawal boys, get the big dollars!"

"But leave so for those that need it"

Frowning at hearing troy Baker as Two face, Loki came to the conclusion that he was dealing with an Arhkamverse Batman in the future.

Looking up to the lights, Loki moved out of cover with bullets already firing, bringing half the bank into darkness, they all flinched as Loki stood in place, reloading his hand-cannons Two face approached the second floors railing, showing his ugly half scowling while the untouched side stared with a frown of curiosity.

"So, it seems Batman isn't the only night rodent, who are you?" stepping into sight with his skull growing it's two horns, the red orbs glared at the many thugs as they flinched back, looking up to Two face, Loki spoke.

"**Harvey Dent, it's a sad tale of how a highly respected Attorney devolves into a criminal, such a sad way to go**" shaking his head with a hand raised to his chest, Two face grunted at the jab to his past, Loki suddenly aimed at a thug with Cerberus and fired, burning his right shoulder, electrocuting the left, leaving the head frozen solid before the thug fell with his head shattering on impact, stunning all in the bank at the act of a hero killing.

"**So, who wants to die and who wants to live?**" holding both his arms out with a shrug, half of the thugs ran outside, followed by Loki laughing softly at hearing a shit ton of laser fire, making the thugs back off with weapons trained on Loki, the wolf of Remnant aimed at Harvey who stared at him with an annoyed scowl.

"**Who wants to die next?**" seeing the men look amongst each other, one brave soul raised his weapon and fired, making Loki stagger at the many small impacts to his being, Loki fell to his knees as the man stopped to admire his "Work". The man stood over Loki with a grin, moving to grab Loki's horns the wolf smacked his hand away to grab the man by the throat, lifting him up with a horrific laugh, Loki threw the man to the ground before giving a vicious stomp that caused the man's midsection to exploded in guts and bone, scaring the men as Loki aimed his weapons with glee.

"**WHOSE READY FOR A ONE NIGHT SLAUGHTER!**" turning to the closest moron, which was to his right, Loki aimed and fired three shots, resulting in the man being torn in three from the rounds, aiming behind him without looking, three more men were blown to shreds while Harvey moved to escape, only to be stopped by rounds hailing the men to his left, making Two face yell in anger as he aimed his desert eagle, firing at Loki's head, he scowled at the rounds bouncing off of the skull helmet, making Loki snarl and fire a warning shot, shattering his desert eagle with one round, Harvey fell down as his men were slaughtered, showing a simple bank heist can turn into a horror show.

Chancing a peak he jumped back as one of his men was impaled on a broken support, gurgling up blood as his insides were torn open, Harvey turned to run.

Only to crash into a chest, falling down with a bloodied nose, Two face stared up in horror to the man before him.

Crawling away Loki followed, loading fresh rounds into his hand-cannons, he holstered them to grab Harvey by the collar.

Lifting him off the ground to stare into his eyes.

"**I'm not going to kill you Harvey, Oh no, I'm going to cure you of your monsters, purify your soul to what it should have stayed as**" raising his right hand, ash began to rise off of it with a gold glow.

"**I'm going to kill two face, and SAVE HARVEY DENT!**" with that declaration, Loki smacked his hand onto Harvey's burnt side, making the man scream in pain and horror, Loki poured his power into Harvey's face with a growl, forcing the skin to repair itself with Two face slowly being erased from the world.

Shoving Harvey away as he held his left side, Harvey froze at feeling smooth skin, and perfect hair on his scalp.

Looking up to Loki with a fearful look, the wolf stared down to Harvey while brushing his hands.

"There, Two face is dead, gone, broken, in his place, Harvey dent returns with a chance to redeem himself" aiming Cerberus at Harvey, the man flinched as Loki glared.

"Do I make myself clear?" gulping with a nod, Loki nodded back before kicking Dent in the face, resulting in the man lying down with a groan before going fully unconscious.

Leaving Loki in the bank alone until he brought out a phone, dialing the NYPD, the wolf bolted over the ledge to land on the first floor, walking outside to see Arcee gathering the unconscious thugs, she turned to him with a nod.

"Nine one one, what's your emergency?"

"**Oh hey, yeah you got a foiled bank robbery of Mellon or whatever, Two face is dead, so I suggest bringing a shit tonne of body bags for the bodies and whatever pieces are still in large bits, Good night**"

Hanging up on the woman with a joyful flick of his wrist, Loki stared at Arcee who had a look of amusement.

Leaving Loki standing there before he began to walk by her, playfully slapping her aft, making her jump in surprise, Loki leaned back with a laugh.

Making her follow him in annoyance.

"Oooooh I wish I could punch you!"

"**You'll learn to love it!**"

"NO I WONT!"

"**YES YOU WILL!**"

* * *

Two weeks later

* * *

Sitting upon the rooftop over looking the docks, Loki sat beside an unlikely ally who has been paid to be security, looking over the streets with his companion, Loki spotted a gorgeous blonde walking by with a nod.

"Hot blonde eleven o'clock" seeing Deadshot turn and spot the hottie, he gave a whistle of approval.

"Not bad kid, you got good tastes" letting out a chuckle, Loki sighed while looking over his Dragunov SVU, sporting a charred look, Loki adjusted the scope.

"So, I take it you're a fan of that Games these people are off of?"

"I'm an Ahri Main" noticing Floyd give him a look, Loki gave one back.

"What?"

"Oh lord" shaking his head while looking over the street, they both spotted a steam powered boat on approach.

"Huh, was expecting an air ship"

"To be honest, so was I"

Watching the ship roll up to the docks with the port guards guiding them, Loki looked through his scope to see a few faces he recognised, seeing Garen, Akali, Arhi, Azir, Caitlyn and Vi, and jinx chained up between them Miss Fortune, and Neeko.

Humming at the odd selection of visitors, Loki and Floyd turned to the right at hearing a swerving vehicle, making those present to welcome the visitors to turn in worry and horror as a heavily armored van sped towards them, sporting a Friends of Humanity painted on the side.

Turning to see Floyd aim, Loki lowered his rifle with Deadshot looking at him in confusion.

Even more so when Loki jumped to the street below.

Walking to intercept the distant van, Loki stood between the van and crowd with his arms crossed.

* * *

Getting the attention of those from RuneTerra, Arhi paid the most attention to the hero known as Fenris.

"What is he doing?" turning to Neeko as she hid behind Garen, the knight watched with interest as the van moved to run over the hero known as Fenris, moving to save the unknown Garen stopped to watch as the Van caved in on itself from impacting Fenris, leaving the driver dead, the passenger had a large piece of metal impaling his throat.

Showing the Van an utter wreck with Jinx clapping at the sight.

Staring at the sight with weapons trained, the police stopped as the engine part of the van bulged, before Loki stepped out, showing his helmet half torn off, exposing his wolf ear to the world, rolling his shoulder a man fell out on the left, gaining Loki's attention, the wolf brought out Cerberus while approaching the moron.

Kicking the would be killer onto his back, Loki stared at the man who scowled.

"Fucking Freaks!" shaking his head with a sigh, Loki spoke.

"**You're a moron letting hate drive you before meeting new people, special people**" aiming Cerberus at the scowling man, Loki spoke.

"**May the devil judge your soul for its impurity**"

BAM

Jumping to the side to look up to Floyd with his hands raised, Loki rubbed his neck to feel the graze on his clothing, turning back to Deadshot with an annoyed aura.

"**OI, A LITTLE WARNING WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE!**" seeing Floyd raise his rifle with a shrug, he called down with a smile in his voice.

"I GOT A CLEAR SHOT!" shaking his head while turning to a blue motorcycle as it approached, Loki went to get on before turning to the Runeterrians.

"**Welcome to New York**!" with that he got onto Arcee's back to speed off.


	6. Chapter 6

Big bad wolf

**In this moment- big bad wolf**

Staring at the night club across the street with a bounce in his right leg from excitement and anticipation, Loki lifted a smoothie to his mouth as his golden eyes glowed beneath a set of red tinted shades, his mission.

Slaughter some vamps feasting on innocent people drawn in through a fun time and party.

Looking to a trio, Loki immediately knew the two females dragging the unsuspecting man with them were looking for more then a fun time, seems playing with food was common among the supernatural.

Standing up with a low snarl as his fangs bared, Loki let out a roar that made the three jump at the suddenness.

Seeing Loki rushing towards them with a growl, the two vampires stared in horror as chains shot out and held them in place by the neck, leaving the man confused and startled as Loki slowed to a walk, letting his face shift into a wolf, the man looked to the two females before rushing off at seeing them bared fangs in defiance, which shattered as Loki towered over them with bared teeth.

Staring down at the duo, he growled as they paled further.

the stench of fear wafting from these supposed hunters, Loki gave a growl of satisfaction before his severed there throats from the necks, watching them catch alight in ashes, Loki came to the conclusion that he finally met the vampires from the Blade movies... which left Loki more excited as he approached the club, returning to his human state with the bouncer looking at his approached until he too, was reduced to a pile of ashes.

stepping into the club with his eyes hidden beneath a set of shades, he grinned as the music began to become clearer, and the air filling with the scent of various hormones from both human... and the undead.

one hunger mixed with ecstasy, and the second alone.

moving through the dancing crowd of vampires and humans, Loki dropped a metal orb the size of a marble on the dance floor, looking around with a casual smile, Loki's hair stood up at the feeling of eyes watching his movements with interest, looking through the crowd, his eyes stopped on one beauty with a blonde beside her, staring at the form of Kate Bekinsale staring back at him.

and seeing her eyes narrow on him, he looked around for a minute before seeing the bar, moving to it with the woman obviously from Underworld, Loki needed a fucking drink at the new headache of this mix.

stepping up to the bar, Loki's nose caught the strong scent of iron, looking over the bar he caught the sight of a woman dead on the floor with a bite wound on her neck.

turning to the bar tender who cleared his throat for his attention, Loki stared at the vampire who tried to hide fresh blood from his mouth.

"What can i get you?" looking over the drinks, Loki tapped on the bench in thought before pointing to a bottle on the upper-shelf.

"Vodka mixed with your freshest lemon" seeing the vampire give him an odd look at the mix, Loki watched the man pour the cup with ease, moving to a fresh, the man held a lemon slice over the drink, squeezing the juice he held the drink to Loki who took it with a clawed hand, making the Vampire stare as Loki gave a toast to the vampire with large fangs, Loki downed the drink while Selene watched him with alarm.

sighing as fur began to grow from his neck and cheeks, Loki took his hat off to show wolf ears, staring at the bar tender for a second the vampire erupted into sparks as Loki slashed his throat, gaining the attention of everyone in the club, even stopping the music as Loki was given a space, turning around to the crowd, Loki looked to his drink with a raised eyebrow, Loki spoke.

"Didn't like the taste" looking over the crowd as silence hovered over the club, Loki spoke.

"So how many humans are in this club, and dont any vampires try to hide, I can smell the stench with ease" walking over while taking off his jacket for tonight, Loki spotted Selene moving to her blonde companion who stared at him in alarm.

turning to the crowd of vampires and humans, Loki looked over the crowd before sighing.

"Oh fuck it" shrugging as his shirt evaporated into ashes, Loki roared as his being exploded into fur and fangs, instantly making the humans run for the exit as the vampires hissed at him.

"**Whose first for the slaughter!**" lunging forward with claws slashing, Loki ignored the dying screams of vampires, he grabbed a vampire by the head before crushing it, he bit into a poor things throat before ripping it open, the following spark of fire ignoring the clubs fire alarm, not really deterring Loki in his frenzy of vampiric vs Lycanthropic slaughter.

throwing a vampire into a rail of spikes to burn to ashes, Loki let out a dark chuckle that evolved into a roar of a bark, moving to slash a row of throats he felt several bullet impact his back.

letting out a growl, he turned to see a stunned Selene who looked to her handgun.

baring his teeth his fur igniting with small embers before he roared, exploding into a cloud of ashes it flew over the panicking horde, disintegrating all but the humans, Selene and her companion who stared as Loki reformed himself, standing over Selene with a vicious grin as he leaned down, being eye level with the death dealer, Loki spoke.

"**Such bravery, I think i'll spare you this once**" moving to the exit as the humans finally left in horror, Loki rolled his shoulders as he reverted back to his Faunus form, stopping to scratch his neck, Loki turned to Selene who was frozen still.

"Oh relax, I'm one of a kind" moving to the exit with his clothing forming over his being, Selene stared at his back before her companion began to drag her to the back exit, not noticing the marble shape on the dance floor drill into the ground with a beep.

stepping into the night air with a howl of excitement, Loki shrugged as his jacket formed over his upper body, looking to the Omnitrix for a second, Loki went to select an alien before he stopped at sensing a presence to his right.

turning he held back his excitement at the sight of Welsey Snipes Blade staring at him in silence, sparing a glance to the nightclub front, he turned back to loki with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, seems I missed the party?" turning to the club as police sirens began to be heard, Loki turned to Blade with a smirk, shrugging in the process.

"Well, the party isn't officially over-" BOOOM!

turning to the building as it rose a foot before it began to crumble into the newly made sinkhole beneath.

turning back to Blade he spoke..

"Until that happens" looking to his phones clock, he gave a hum of interest.

"Huh, well my timings early, anyway have fun fighting vampires, if you find a family of vampires that sparkle be sure to hit me up on that hunt" tossing Blade a phone, Loki held the Omnitrix to select an alien.

deciding on Fasttrack, Loki pressed the dial down, ignoring the sound of Blade readying his weapons he sped off with a laugh echoing in the wind.

leaving the daywalker in the street with an untraceable phone.


	7. Chapter 7

Young justice enters

Standing within the cave of Mount Justice, the team stood before Batman and Red Tornado.

Standing at full attention were both Robin aka Richard "Dick" Grayson and Aqualad aka, Kaldur'ahm.

Staring at the holographic display of New York of the last half of this year, were images of none other than Loki fighting crime with a brutal sense all surrounding an image of a newly healed Harvey Dent who had turned himself in after for once thinking as one mind.

Beside that one was an image of Loki staring right at the camera flipping the bird with both hands.

Staring at the images with a stern look, Batman turned to the team for the debriefing.

"Several weeks ago after Harvey dent had turned himself in, all crime within New York had gone into a near low, with news of Two face being taken down with a poetic end, the criminals have gone silent, even the suspicious ones known as Wilson Fisk have gone silent." Looking over the team the image of Loki took place with a makeshift file set up.

"This individual has proven to be too dangerous in the field, Killing, Maiming and permanently crippling criminals, the rare few refusing to saying anything of their encounter with this man whose somehow gained the populaces support" turning to the rude image of Loki, Batman turned to them once more.

"He may have been careful, but he grew cocky over time" with that the image was replaced by the sight of Loki climbing into a window at night, closing the window afterwards.

"You will recon and if able detain this man and bring him in for Questioning over the events that have sprung up, such as the video game League of Legends being proven to be real along others, and this man has shown to have more knowledge of this phenomena than others" giving them a stern look as Aqualad's wrist computer pinged.

"Do not engage if possible, for this man has proven to be as powerful as Superman in past and present sightings"

* * *

Flying over New York in M'gann's Bioship, Kid Flash and Robin looked over the files of Loki as they approached the location the Drone watching Loki had set down, meaning their targets current location was nearby.

Landing the bioship on a warehouses rooftop, the team set out with Robin approaching the drone for it's recent surveillance footage.

Leaving M'gaan, Superboy and Kid flash to scout the area below.

All in stealth attire.

Kneeling down to look at the target location, Kid Flash gave a whistle to the smell of New York.

"I'm surprise Wildcat hasn't encountered this guy yet, from what I heard this dudes been making a name for himself" turning to Superboy as he scanned the area below, his eyes snapped to the right, making him crouch low at the sounds of heavy bringing echoing in the distance.

'get down!' sending the message to the others, they all complied as M'gann spotted a sight she only saw in earths folk tale.

'A werewolf!?' turning to the Martian Kid Flash pulled down his goggles to zoom in on a rooftop, spotting said werewolf his eyes widened as the wolf stopped and shook it's body, sending blood onto the floor before it burnt up with a glow, looking over the area it stood up with it's being shrunk two heads into a human form, still sporting wolf ears as clothing materialised over his being, Kid Flash took notice to the glow of golden eyes. Freezing as they snapped towards them he held his breath before he saw the unknown drop down to a warehouse, opening the door with one arm, the door slid shut with Kid flash relaxing.

'Target is in the building, shall we move to apprehend?' turning to Aqualad as he stared at the warehouse, Robin spoke up in alarm.

"He know's we're here" turning to the boy wonder, he held a black box that had graffiti on it.

"He lured the drone before catching it… he wants us to meet him… in there"

Turning back to the warehouse as music began to echo from it, Aqualad spoke.

"Miss Martian, follow, but cloaked, for all we know he doesn't know who is on the team"

* * *

Sneaking into the warehouse was… easy to say the least, even childs play to Robin who excelled in stealth.

Climbing into the shadows as they entered a large set up of monitors and such in the middle, a screen of the planet was set up with blips all over, designated with Dimensional merging, and another monitor showing names of things beside it.

And standing looking over the system in full gear was Loki Fenris, typing on a console that showed a news report of a blonde with gravity powers stopping crime in France.

Staring at the screen with a smile, Loki spoke.

"You didn't take long, Kat" typing a set of buttons the screen was replaced by message sent, allowing Loki to move to another screen, showing Gotham cities most wanted listed down, typing a sequence the image of Two Face showed healed marking him.

Stopping at hearing heartbeats, Loki turned his head to a screen while his eyes scanned the shadows beneath his skull helmet.

Looking forward once more he focused on the image and profile of Poison Ivy.

Stepping away from the set up, Loki turned to the kitchen area with a sigh, bringing out a drink from the fridge he sat down on a couch with the TV turning on.

Looking around the warehouse he spoke.

"Look you all either get out here or I bring you out" looking up to the rafters with a bored look, Loki watched as all the males of the team dropped down, raising an eyebrow as a presence brushed against his mind, Loki looked up to the left where the beautiful Martian hovered in camo, raising a hand while pointing at her, the team froze.

"Even you, little white Martian"

"White?" turning to Kid flash with an aura of confusion, Loki looked to a horrified M'gann as she melted into view, making him panic in thought before speaking.

"Nevermind, different Martian, my mistake" sitting up to stare at the team, Loki spoke, unknowingly sending M'gann comforting thoughts.

"SO, Bat's finally sent the girl scouts"

"Girl scouts?" turning to Kid Flash who glared in offense at Loki, the wolf gave a hearty chuckle while taking a swig of the beer.

"My mistake boy scouts then, little shit" mumbling the last bit to himself, kid Flash went to yell until he was on his back with a grunt as his lungs were emptied of air, making him stare in alarm as a triple barrelled hand-cannon was aimed down at him.

Looking up to the impossibly grinning skull, Loki looked to the others who moved to intercept him, until he raised a hand with a stop motion.

"Before you all decided to dogpile me like idiots, allow me to sate the fact I have more pressing matters to get done, for example, locate my lost team members who have somehow been scattered" turning to Superboy who glared at him, Loki gave a bored look at the clone.

Looking to the others, Loki went to speak until one of his terminals beeped, making him turn to see another news report.

"Huh, V's here" looking down to Kid flash Loki stomped on the ground with enough force to send the speedster in the air before he kicked him towards Superboy who ducked under the teen, rushing at Loki with Aqualad, the two threw fist and water bearers at Loki who brought his arms up, making them grunt while Loki grinned in excitement.

"Aah, the future boy of steel and Aquaman, such times to be alive, eh" seeing the two give him stunned looks, Loki grabbed a water bearer, to slap Superboy in the face with it, making the teen blink at the suddenness before he was kneed in the gut, making him gasp in pain while Loki grabbed Aqualad by the neck to head butt him, sending him flying the wolf turned to Miss Martian who had attempted to shut his mind down.

Only to be met by a roaring skull that sent her back with a cry, leaving Loki watching the poor thing back away in fright, staring at him in horror and worry, making Loki frown until her next words made him and Robin who moved to flank him stop in surprise.

"Robin Stop!" seeing the Martian stare at him in worry and understanding as her fear vanished, making Loki frown before he felt Senza's consciousness brush on his own.

"He doesn't deserve this" looking to Superboy as he got up with a scowl, he turned to Loki who stared at M'gann in silence.

Leaving them staring at one another until the wolf of Remnant sighed, shaking his head he reached for his helmet as it hissed.

Making them all tense up until they stared at Loki's face, looking far more older then he did before, staring up to M'gann with sad eyes, he spoke.

"How much did he let you see?" it was near a whisper as he stared at her with a saddened gaze, seeing M'gann's own eyes tear up she spoke.

"Everything, Loki, I am so sorry you had to deal with this pain" looking down to the ground with a sigh, Loki turned to the others who were still ready for a fight until he moved to the chair for the beer before they all perked up at the system beeping, showing an incoming call… from Blade.

Sparing them a glance Loki approached and answered the call.

"Blade, what can I do for you?"

"Do the names 2B and Alita ring a bell?" frowning with a slight recoil at the question, Loki turned to a terminal to bring the two images of female warriors, a white haired beauty with a blind fold on… and another with the Anime protagonist Alita on the other.

"Yeah, 2B is from a video game called Nier Automata, and Alita is from an animation show called Alita battle angel… Why?" hearing a crash and grunt from Blade on the line he spoke with a growl of annoyance.

"I'm getting my ass kicked by them after I tried to stop them fighting, get to City square before my ass get's decapitated!" with that the call ended, leaving the team in silence, while Kid Flash had his gaze glued to the image of 2B.

Noticing Loki move to Kaldur, the two had a stare down until Loki spoke.

"Help me and I'll come quietly, those two are heroes in their worlds and I will not have Batwayne treat them as criminals because of his paranoia, deal?" holding a hand out to the Atlantean, Kaldur had a look of thought, before he conceded and shook the offer hand.

"What will you have us do to lower casualties?" his only answer was for Loki to grin with his eyes glowing gold.

* * *

Skidding on his back with a black eye, Blade let out a grunt as a foot held him down, looking up to one of his assailants with a blade covered in blue fire along it, he stared at Alita the Battle angel who gave him a fierce glare.

"Stay down, or else I won't hold back" moving to turn Alita was forced to deflect bullets fired at her by an aerial drone, followed by a white haired beauty dropping from above with a far too large Katana aimed for a downward strike, leaving Alita to back flip to avoid damage, her shirt had been torn and ripped, her mysterious opponent showing similar wounds and damaged clothing the two took stances of a stare down.

"I will ask once more, who built you?" glaring at the white haired woman, Alita was about to lunge forward if not for both their weapons to be snatched by a red and yellow blur, the robot beside 2B also vanishing.

Turning to Kid Flash as he examined the drone it gave off fearful beeps as he looked it over.

"Huh, not designed for much"

"Put that down!" turning to 2B as her eyes glowed beneath her blindfold in anger, Kid Flash gave a nervous chuckle until he was joined by Superboy and M'gann.

"First and only chance to stand down" giving Superboy a look, Alita went to speak until she felt herself wrapped in chains, looking down she fell onto her back in an attempt to free herself, following after her was 2B who growled in anger and annoyance.

Sitting up to try and free herself she noticed two feet move into view, looking up to Lok's skull helmet, she paled at the sight of his Hand-cannon in hand, kneeling down to see her, his skulls eyes showed confusion while he moved her head, being very careful to Alita's confusion.

"You're a long way from home Alita" looking to 2B who had scowled at him, he spoke.

"You as well, 2B" turning back to Alita who stared at him in shock, he spoke.

"How did you get here?" staring at his red orbs for a second Alita looked down in thought, her delicate eyebrows frowning in worry.

Making Loki frown until he held her head and placed it against his, making her gasp at the contact until he stumbled back, holding his head with a slurred swear, he shook his head with deep breaths while turning to her, her own memories returning with horror spreading over her face.

"My home…?"

Bringing Alita into a hug as the chains dissipated, Loki ignored the odd looks he got from the team as Alita burst into tears.

Turning to 2B, the android frowned at the sight, despite being blindfolded.

"What do you remember before coming here?" seeing the woman freeze up, she looked down in contemplation before she slowly looked up, her hands clenching tightly.

"Shit!" turning to Loki a she helped Alita stand, Aqualad approached him in confusion.

"What happened?" turning to the Atlantean, Loki released a stunned 2B from his chains while Alita's muffled cries wept into his chest.

"Their worlds… their worlds were destroyed"

"Well, shit, can i get some medical here, I'm bleeding out and it stings" turning to Blade, Loki turned to Aqualad who nodded, moving to assist the vampire hunter while a figure watched the scene unfold, showing a row of sharp teeth smiling at the sight.


	8. Chapter 8

Meeting the big leagues

Sitting within an interrogation room with both hands heavily cuffed, Loki, with his helmet on the table before him, stared at the window in clear boredom, looking to the cuff's with a raised eyebrow he was about to rip them off until the doors opened, showing the Dark Knight, the Man of Steel and Diana of Themyscira entering, staring at the three Loki sat back with a bored look as the Batman Sat down before him with Superman and Diana at his sides, watching Batman look at his skull helmet, he spoke.

"We want answers and your going to give them, Diana here has a reli-"

"The Lasso of truth" stopping to glare at Loki for stating the objects title, Diana and Clark stared at him in silent surprise at his knowledge, seeing him look to Diana he gave a playful wink.

Turning to her with a nod, Diana approached Loki while unravelling the lasso, setting it around his shoulders he felt a very comforting warmth rise from the contact, turning to batman with a smile, Loki spoke.

"Nice and warm, not into BDSM but I'll manage" holding back his snort and laugh at realising the effects he turned to Clark who also had a hard time not smiling at the adult humor, Diana merely raised an eyebrow, turning to her with a wide smile, Loki spoke with full honesty the Lasso didn't even need to do a thing.

"It's a roleplay version of sex, with one partner Dom and the other submissive, a lot of latex… and maybe a Dildo here and there" seeing her gasp with a hand rising to her mouth, batman growled with Loki turning to him.

"Keep your tights on Batbrain, I'll answer some questions if you suddenly go for low blows" seeing Bruce give him the bat glare that only made Loki smile wider, the caped crusader spoke with an edge to his voice.

"What's your name?"

"Loki, Nathanial Fenris, hero of Remnant and proud father to several children" shutting his mouth with force at the over information, he felt the lasso wash warmth over him as Batman frowned.

"Remnant, what's that, a base, a town, what?" giving Batman a glare at his paranoia, Loki spoke with his own edge.

"My home world, in another dimension to be more precise, one which the two gods were forced to banish me as it healed itself from my outburst that killed the bitch queen" growling at the last part, Loki calmed himself down, turning to Bruce the man spoke.

"Is there a way for you to get back?" it was this moment Loki gave a soft empty chuckle.

"Kid, I've been separated from my home for seven hundred centuries while they only lived through seven months, if I had a way back I would have done that by now!" giving the detective a look of sarcasm, Bruce narrowed his eyes before he brought up a holographic display of the Omnitrix.

"What is this, from what our brightest minds have deduced this has a DNA splicer in it's design along with a reconfigure matrix" giving Loki a look, batman gave loki's left hand a look.

"We would like to know if we can remove it if proven dangerous" snorting at the Dark knights paranoia, Loki tore his left hand from the cuff, showing the Omnitrix on display for Batman to lean back.

"The only way for this thing to ever be removed is if the creator removes the core, or my arm is severed" leaning back with a chuckle, Diana and Clark stared at him in alarm at the morbid sight.

"And since I have no idea where Azmuth is or Galvan primes location, you'll have to settle with the brutal way of removal, not that I'll ever give this gift to you or the government seeing as Luthor and or Cadmus would fuck everything up and cause a war over this thing" looking to the device, batman spoke.

"And your better, a killer with all that power, what's to make you cross a line and Innocent are hurt?" giving Batman a glare that was intensified by Senza Nome's red glow, he spoke with canines growing.

"I may be a killer, but I know where the lines sit and where they grey, I've seen things you would never be able to comprehend, I've seen worlds fall due to Lack of actions taken" looking to a bracelet of rings on his right wrist, Loki spoke softly.

"And I have memories to keep me from falling into the dark pit" seeing Loki stare at the rings, Batman spoke in a voice devoid of emotion.

"And what if they aren't enough?" looking into batman's eyes, Loki's head cracked away to reveal the skull of rage beneath.

"**We will Repent for our mistakes**" watching skin repair itself as Loki sat back, his look of amusement all but gone.

"Whose We?" seeing Loki look away with a sigh while moving to rub his eyes, he spoke.

"My other self, a part of me that I buried in my psych while in school" giving the Dark Knight a look, he spoke.

"If your done trying to be intimidating give up, I've killed gods and demons more scarier than you" saying this made all three stare at him in shock.

"You've killed gods, I find that hard to believe" giving Batman a dark chuckle, Loki turned to Diana with a vicious grin.

"He doesn't realise not all worlds share one league of deities, some make copies of themselves to keep balance until they make those rare mistakes, some copies are to fearful to get involved with mortals, and others are to cruel to leave them be, I've killed the cruel ones, I made them suffer for the lives they've ruined" raising a hand he suddenly held a very disfigured head with a gold glow to it, it's face slack from death.

"Meet a cruel variant of Zeus, tore him apart after tearing Hercules' muscles from his bone" dropping the head onto the table, batman gave the head a look as liquid gold began to leak out before it vanished into a small vortex.

"Why are you here?" giving Batman a look.

"Finally, you ask a question worth answering" sitting forward with a smile.

"In case you hadn't noticed, but the world is growing far too big very quickly, I am here to find out on what the fuck is causing the worlds to merge together"

"So you know of this phenomenon?" turning to Superman as he crossed his arms, loki sat back with a shrug.

"This is the first time this has happened, though some of the worlds have low key references, such as books, comics, movies… video games, the works, but for it to go this far… something is pulling strings and the way its going, somethings planning some shit to go down"

With that the four went into silence, until Batman spoke.

"I have an offer that would benefit greatly if we worked together" the speed that Loki gave when he turned to Batman made Superman wince from the cracks he heard from the joints.

"Now hold up, You said I'm a killer, plain and simple and no offense but I don't plan to soften up and follow your broken rules, I still plan to kill the worst this growing world has to offer but aside that, why?" staring at Batman who stood as still as a gargoyle until he spoke with a sigh, taking off his cowl much to the surprise of Superman and Wonder woman, he spoke with an… age to his voice.

"I have to agree that my actions are starting to lose meaning, but that's why I want to you to at least help us when we need it, the ways things are going we will be forced to adapt, and you have the expertise to help quicken that adaptation" seeing Loki cross his arms, Loki spoke.

"If I'm going to help you, I need to gather my team, so far they have been scattered… and I know where a few of them are?"

"Very well, whose the first you need?"

Smiling at the man, Loki spoke.

"She has a gist of gravity control, and what I gathered, she's in France" giving the wolf of Remnant a look, Batman brought up his gantlet to show a holographic list.

"Name?" perking up, Loki smiled as memories arose.

"Aah, the beautiful gravity queen, Alua, or as she likes to be called, Kat, Blonde, tanned with a ghostly cat following her loyally, has the most gorgeous red orbs like rubys" getting a grunt from batman, Loki sat up with a nervous grunt.

"Sorry, she was the fourth I recruited"

"Kat, aka Alua, anyone else?" seeing Loki look in thought he spoke.

"This is gonna be a long list you know that right?"

"I am aware, continue"

"Ok, next is Alex Mercer, scientist turned bio-weapon turned vigilante hero, code named… Zeus"

* * *

Landing on the Eiffel tower with huff, Alua inhaled the air as her loyal companion Dusty meowed up to her, making the queen kneel and pick up the celestial feline.

"Well Dusty, all we can do is wait for Loki to find us" sitting down onto the edge with Dusty still in hand, Alua sighed as she enjoyed the silence.

Which last for about a second.

"_**Alua!**_" perking up at the obnoxious voice of griffin, the girl turned to see V stepping out of a portal with Nightmare closing the portal upon his exit.

"Thought I sensed you, any word on the others yet?"

"Nope, just waiting on Loki now"

"_**Sheesh, the dog sure takes his time, and he was supposed to have a safehouse set up for us**_" giving Griffin a look at his disrespect, V spoke with a relaxed gesture.

"The correct term is wolf, Griffin" seeing the bird roll its eyes to look over the edge, his little head snapped to a very… odd sight.

"_**Hey, anyone else seeing the kid in black**_" summoning a pair of binoculars, V knelt down and set his gaze on the sight, humming in recognition he spoke as he handed the Binoculars to Alua.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir I presume, it seems the barrier of this world is weaker than we expected, I have witnessed several oddities form several entertainment programs in my time here" turning to the demon tamer, Alua looked through the binoculars once more to see the teen hero on a rooftop overlooking a museum.

Which had some freaky light show happening inside.

"Judging by this sight I'd say this is at episode Pharaoh" nodding in agreement with the queen, they shared a nod before Alua lifted herself off the ground with a flip before shooting towards the museum, V following by hopping off the edge to grab Griffins talons.

"_**The shit we do when Loki isn't here?"**_

* * *

Upon arriving to the museum's entrance, Cat Noir was mid way to the door before he jumped as a woman landed beside him, leaving her feet indented in the ground, the teen hero gulped nervously as Alua hovered off the ground, hands on her hips.

"Mind if we join this fight?" staring at the woman with a frown, Adrien Agreste felt great confusion as he looked around for this "We".

Turning to Alua he jumped as a large mass landed between them , making Adrien gulp as a sludge monster rose from the ground, showing a lone purple eye.

With that, Nightmare stood ready for a fight as V landed on it's left shoulder with griffin and Shadow joining his sides.

Staring at the sight with Alua giggling at the god smacked look Cat Noir had, she flew to the doors to open them, just as bubbles passed by, showing guards and visitors, she turned to V with a nod.

"Let us deal with a false god, shall we?" rumbling by Cat Noir as Alua held the doors open for the sludge demon, Cat noir shook his head to follow them.

Following the group of two humans and three… demons, Cat Noir perked up at hearing a voice from the Egypt exhibit.

"Sekhmet, give me strength!" rushing ahead as Alua slid after him, she stared at the black humanoid with gold Egyptian medals, Alua hummed in thought as Cat Noir spoke.

"So glad you could hold the door open for me" and watching him rush in without a plan, Alua's body glowed a deep blue and purple with stone breaking from the ground, waiting for the teen to be thrown she sent the boulders flying hard.

Sending the Pharoah back onto his back.

Allowing her to fly through the bent bars with a giggle, stomping on the akumatised victims head to keep him down, Alua landed on her feet.

Sliding to a stop beside Ladybug who stared at her in confusion, the two shared a glance before the Pharaoh stood up in rage.

"Who dares to stop me!?" giving the Pharaoh a look, Ladybug went to speak until she noticed a monstrosity rise from behind him, leaving the Pharaoh in a shadow.

Moving to strike Nightmare the victim was sent flying by a left swat from Nightmare, followed by Griffin shocking the victim paralyzed.

Which left Ladybug to de-evilise the Akuma, leaving behind a bewildered, in pain Jalil who groaned weakly.

Allowing V to stare at the sight with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, that was a boring affair" following that ending, a man in a secret hideout gawked at the sight of the easy defeat from these two unknowns.


End file.
